Remembrances
by TheNeoKaiser11
Summary: La historia del último descendiente de los Nue, viviendo sus días en Gensokyo.


Capítulo 1: El Último de la Especie.

El patriarca corría desesperadamente de un lado a otro, moviendo objetos, cajas, tapando puertas y cada vez subiendo hacia la habitación mas alta, la habitación real, en el balcón de esta se encontraba una mujer de pelo negro y muy largo, usaba un vestido blanco que brillaba a la luz de la luna y sostenía un bulto pequeño en los brazos.

¿Lo tienes? – preguntó el Patriarca apresurado -.

Aquí está Ghasük.

Es… muy hermoso… - dijo abriendo la manta que cubría al bulto y dejando ver un pequeño bebe de no mas de un año, con su pelo negro y unos ojos azul oscuro -.

Este es Akuu – dijo la mujer sonriendo -.

Naashi…

Y es el último…

Debes irte ahora.

Muy bien…

En eso, una gran explosión se escucha en lo mas alto de la torre, lo que causa que Ghasük se descontrole y tome a Naashi en sus brazos.

Escuchame bien, en el puerto esta la nave lista, allí deberian estar Houjuu y Ashra, huye con ellas – dice mientras saca de su bolsillo tres pendientes con un pequeño platillo volador de multiples colores en cada uno – Dale uno a Houjuu, a Ashra y uno a Akuu.

Querido…

Vete ahora.

Ghasük se marchó, Naashi con una lágrima en su cara corrió hacia afuera del balcón y bajo por una escalera instalada allí, con mucha dificultad ya que llevaba en brazos a Akuu, al llegar abajo corrió hacia el puerto.

¡Houjuu! ¡Houjuu! ¡¿Dónde estás? – gritó Naashi buscando a la pequeña Houjuu.

Al instante, una pequeña figura apareció desde los arbustos de a los lados, una niña pequeña, de ojos rojos y grandes, pelo negro y un vestido negro completamente.

Houju querida, ¿Sabes donde está Ashra? – preguntó Naashi.

La pequeña niña negó con la cabeza, luego con cara de asombrada observó hacia delante de ella.

Naashi, veo que has llegado – dijo la extraña figura acercándose, tenía el pelo café y largo, unos ojos azules y grandes. Usaba un vestido negro con una cinta azul en el área del estómago y unas medias largas y ajustadas, tenía largos guantes azul oscuro en ambas manos y en la espalda, colgaba lo que parecía un tridente largo.

Ashra, porfavor entra rápido – dijo Naashi -.

Tenemos tiempo…

(BGM: .com/watch?v=2YWRiq-plxw)

Mentira, tiempo era lo que menos tenían, de pronto, una grán nave de combate apareció en el cielo comenzando a bombardear el palacio, por la gran fuerza de los cañones, todo el palacio se estremeció y unos escombros cayeron desde el puerto hasta el oscuro abismo que había bajo el palacio.

¿Decías? – dijo Naashi enojada -.

¡Idiota! ¡Toma a Akuu! – corrió hacia Houjuu y la tomó de la mano – Ven Houjuu.

O-Ok Ashi… - dijo Houjuu asustada -.

Corrieron hacia la nave y subieron, al cerrar la puerta se dieron cuenta de que Naashi se había quedado abajo.

¡Tonta! – le gritó Ashra - ¡Subete antes de que…!

No pudo terminar su frase dado que otra nave apareció desde el cielo y comenzó a bombardear.

¡No abandonaré a tu padre Ashra! ¡Cuida a los niños!

¡No, Naashi!

¡Usa los pendientes, ellos los protejerán! ¡El rojo para Houjuu, el azul para Akuu y el verde para ti!

En ese momento los pendientes se iluminaron y de ellos aparecieron tres pequeños platillos voladores de colores, de aquellos colores que Naashi había detallado, el bombardeo no cesaba, la nave se encendió y se fue volando hacia el espacio, Naashi no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia el palacio. Mientras la nave volaba libremente, Ashra no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo y escuchar como los lideres de las naves gritaban: ¡Atención Nues, los tenemos rodeados, rindanse o arrojaremos la bomba! Al rato después, sin respuesta alguna, Ashra no se atrevió a mirar, pero pudo escuchar como una grán explosión se llevaba acabo en lo que algúna vez fue… su hogar…

(BGM: N/A)

Viajaron por unas horas a través del infinito espacio, Houjuu miraba hacia afuera, contemplando las estrellas, galaxias, nebulosas, planetas, mientras que su Ufo estaba sobre su cabeza, como si también estuviera mirando hacia afuera. Akuu estaba profundamente dormido, en un compartimiento de la nave, su Ufo dormia a su lado. Ashra se encontraba cabeza baja, casi llorando, su Ufo se alternaba entre cada hombro, como intentando animarla, fue como si los pequeños platillos voladores tuvieran personalidad propia o una personalidad adaptada a su maestro.

Pronto volveremos a casa… pronto… - decía Ashra, Houjuu la miró con una expresión preocupada, debido a su edad no sabía que estaba pasando pero al verla así se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano, sonriendo – Gracias Hou-chan… estaremos bien, lo prometo…

Hai – dijo Houjuu sonriendo -.

Espera… ¿Qué dijiste?

Haaaaai – repitió Houjuu sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados -.

Dijiste tu primera palabra Hou-chan – la tomó y la abrazó – Mi pequeña hermanita…

La computadora comenzó a lanzar un aviso: Planeta encontrado, planeta encontrado, Ashra dejó a Houjuu en el suelo y comenzó a tocar diversos botones, intentando decifrar algo. "Nuevo rumbo: Tierra"

Vigila a Akuu, Hou-chan, haremos un aterrizaje forzoso…

Haaaai – Houjuu corrió y se colocó al lado de Akuu, protegiéndolo -.

La nave comenzó a caer en el planeta indicado, un planeta conformado casí totalmente por un color azul intenso, con secciones entre verde y café, era realmente hermoso, en unas porciones de tierra, millones de pequeñas luces brillantes se emitían, dejando en una oscuridad total a otros sectores. La nave comenzó a descontrolarse y Ashra lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazar a Houjuu y Akuu, quién había despertado pero no logró notar nada.

La nave se estrelló en un bosque, cerca de un pantano, la nave estaba totalmente destruida y los Ufos se habían convertido nuevamente en pendientes.

¿Están bien chicos? – preguntó Ashra levantándose -.

H-Haai – dijo Houjuu y luego miró a Akuu quién volvió a quedarse dormido -.

Unos pasos se escucharon desde fuera de la nave y un grito seguido de el sonido que hace la escopeta al cargarse: Sal! Ahora! Ashra abrió la compuerta como si nada y salió de la nave, levantándose y extendiendo sus alas ante el extraño.

So, esta es la Tierra…

Así que si eres un extraterrestre – la apunta con la escopeta mientras tiembla - ¿Qué nos quieres hacer engendro del espacio?

En eso, Houjuu se levanta con Akuu en sus brazos, el granjero la ve y se alarma.

Deja ir a esos niños! – aún apuntándola, en eso, una señora aparece con una pequeña niña en brazos, de cabellos azules y ojos peculiarmente extraños, uno rojo y uno azul - ¡¿Qué haces aquí Lendy, y por que traes a la niña?

Tenía que veni-

¡No importa! – vuelve a apuntar a la alien - ¡Suelta a los niños o dispararé!

Oiga señor, disculpe per-

¡Dije suéltalos!

Cálmese, no he he-

En ese momento, el granjero nota el tridente que lleva Ashra en la espalda y se prepara para disparar.

¡Suelta tu arma!

Por favor, podemos llegar a un ac-

¡Sueltala mierda!

No lo-

Se escuchó el sonido del disparo en todo el bosque, unos cuervos salieron volando de los árboles al escucharlo y una firme bala atravesó el pecho de Ashra, la cuál se llevó la mano al corazón y la sacó llena de sangre, sus ojos se abrieron y miró fugazmente a Houjuu, quién no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando, luego miró a la señora quien le tapaba los ojos y oidos a la pequeña niña, miró al granjero, con su escopeta en mano y el humo que despedía por haber disparado, con su cara de furia total, lentamente, cayó por el borde del Ufo, cayendo fuera de este y golpeándose la cabeza. Houjuu alcanzó a tomar el pendiente que se le había soltado y luego se asomó por el borde y vio el cuerpo de su hermana tirado en la fria tierra.

No sabía q-que el piso f-fuera tan frío… ¿O soy yo? – al decir eso, Ashra cerró los ojos para sentir el plácido sueño eterno -.


End file.
